


No Silence In The Library

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, Erotica, F/F, Femslash Day 10, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fingering, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Old Lovers, Orgasm, Renunion, Romance, Sex, Thirose, neck biting, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 10 of Femslash February! After years of being forcibly parted, the Thirteenth Doctor ends up landing on Bad Wolf Bay once again, as if by accident or something more. But this Rose is before being given the Metacrysis Doctor to love and look after by the Tenth Doctor. Single, alone, and missing The Doctor more than anything, Rose can't keep her hands off of Thirteen, catching her in the Library of the TARDIS and giving The Doctor the intimate and hands-on experience that she's always wanted to share with the Time Lord...





	No Silence In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> A little late due to technical difficulties and social responsibilities but here it is! And hopefully worth it <3

The Doctor died in Rose’s arms, her own body feeling so tense and different now compared to the years before but the cockney blonde felt exactly as she had done all that time ago.

It had been so long, thousands of years – The Doctor had waged and won entire wars, watched galaxies rise and become dust in the time she had been without Rose Tyler. And now she was holding her again in her withered and yet younger-than-ever arms. The Doctor breathed heavily as they twirled together in the space between bookshelves in the secluded Library of the TARDIS.

Rose’s lips were heavenly as The Doctor kissed her, arms wrapping desperately around her shoulders and fingers clawing possessively, desperately at the back of her slippery leather jacket. A thousand years of longing were contained in The Doctor’s other-worldly kisses, as she poured her two hearts out in droves of destructive elation and heartbreaking, bittersweet relief. They were together again, and Rose kissed The Doctor as if her entirely new body meant completely nothing.

She’d regenerated three times now since she had seen Rose last, but the blonde bob of hair, the more delicate fingers, the shorter height (which meant Rose and herself were at eye-level normally) and the biologically female bosom were meaningless. Nothing had changed in Rose’s feelings for the old and beautiful Time Lord, and all of it came across to her as the Human kissed her as desperately as she could.

The cockney blonde slammed The Doctor against the bookshelf behind them, making the rows and rows of tomes and alien testaments shudder as The Doctor heaved with the contact. The Time Lord smiled alluringly removing the lavish grey coat of her own accord. Rose shed her leather jacket too, both women dropping their coverings to the floor of the library which was otherwise silent. The union jack blazing across Rose’s chest reminded The Doctor of their age-old adventures in the London Blitz, times when they were so carefree and smiling at every good turn of events. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile as she loved to when finding something new. Rose anticipated her recoiled nature to be the same as her Tenth Generation and came at her. Rose was right.

She pushed The Doctor against the books again, the Time Lord’s arm reaching to the side to hold on for dear life as Rose assaulted her lips with more incredible kisses. All The Doctor grasped for with her trembling hand was a stack of books, which all fell from the shelf as Rose pushed her. The thud rang out loudly across the massive complex deep inside the TARDIS. Looking at each other like mere school children, Rose and The Doctor giggled at each other with bombastic and obnoxious laughter that rang out and broke Rose’s advances in her tracks as she locked her fierce eyes with The Doctor’s. It was the same man she fell in love with so many years ago, only now that man was this woman, beautiful and strong, as incredible and impossible as exactly when she became unfathomably in love with the being that was The Doctor.

Eleven had made himself for her, to be The Doctor she would love unconditionally. But this Doctor was for her own self, to be new and different, to be completely separate and new and mysterious to all the others – Rose could tell this, looking at the TARDIS, looking at what The Doctor wore, even her sex and gender. But deep down, in those beautiful, powerful eyes Rose knew that The Doctor still loved her with every fibre and every regeneration of her magnificent being.

Rose had to be with her, she had to have her. Her Doctor.

Pinning the Time Lord to the bookshelf, even more tomes falling to the ground as The Doctor tried to hold onto something, anything, Rose slipped her tender and amorous hands to The Doctor’s breasts, sliding them off to the side and whipping the braces of The Doctor’s high-waisted trousers away from her bony shoulders.  The Doctor gasped when Rose stepped even closer to her, pressing their bodies together in a way that the Time Lord had fantasised but never experienced before. Not as her Ninth or Tenth regenerations had Rose been this close to her, in this way before. The bisexual human was something else this time, with more intent toward The Doctor than ever before. It had been so long, but The Doctor but her bottom lip, almost catching her tongue between her teeth and kissed Rose deeper than before, silently willing the Human on for more and more.

The Doctor’s fantasies ran away with her, her hands shaking more than they ever had as Rose grabbed them for her. “You can hold me here, Doctor,” Rose whispered, moving the Time Lord’s hands to her waist, around to the small of her back as she tugged at the hem of the blue and rainbow shirt still covering The Doctor.

The top button of the high-waisted trousers on the Time Lord came away with more ease than she was thinking they would, and suddenly Rose’s hand darted into the zipper, underneath The Doctor’s underwear and to her burning body. Sex was a ritual she hadn’t even contemplated in millennia but Rose here and now made her temple burn to be with the blond physically. Nothing was in their way, and nothing could stop Rose, least of all The Doctor, as she hummed and nodded her head to will and convey constant consent. Rose’s fingers found her underneath clothing and with the braces off The Doctor’s shoulders, her trousers practically fell all on their own when she instinctively spread her legs.

Rose’s breaths were hot and wet against the exposed flesh of The Doctor’s neck as she came for more kisses. The Time Lord craned her neck back against the books, pushing three of four thick volumes through onto the other shelf and causing more to fall with a sharp thud.

“Oh, bugger me,” The Doctor cursed a little, as more thuds sounded out behind her head. Rose laughed onto her bare neck before sinking her teeth into the flesh.

Neither made a move to leave their current position, only Rose’s hand began to move under The Doctor’s underwear, rubbing beautiful circles around the Time Lord’s pearl, gently feeling her opened petals, making The Doctor coo and gasp in a way that Rose had never imagined from them. It was foreign, so different to everything the blonde had expected from her Doctor, but this Thirteenth regeneration was almost intoxicating to the Human.

“Rose...” The Doctor breathed heavily, her hands trembling but wanting to move over the woman’s back. Gingerly, The Doctor snaked her hands up the length of Rose’s back, into her union jack shirt. She wanted to feel her old companion, the love of her ninth and tenth lives, the one she would destroy a galaxy for.

The blonde broke off, taking hands to the hem of her shirt and removing it as quickly as she could bra as well until she was completely topless before her Time Lord lover, The Doctor completely moonstruck as she looked at the naked Rose. Something she never thought she would see with her own eyes, now The Doctor blushed profusely, averting her gaze away after observing the Human from head to toe. But Rose didn’t want her to look away.

“You don’t have to look away... You can look... You can touch me, Doctor,” Rose reminded her, cupping her neck and face lovingly, eyes locking again before the two shared another wet and passionate kiss.

Rose guided the Time Lord’s inexperienced and fearful hands to her chest, to cup her bountiful breasts with care and love. The sensation of the Time Lord’s feminine hands on her body was something that Rose elated in, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around her Doctor once again and kissing her, letting the emotions wash over them both. So much time had passed but now they felt closer than ever. The Doctor focused only on the sensations between her legs coming from Rose’s expert and beautiful fingers, coaxing such intimate and other-worldly moans and gasps of desire and pleasure form the multi-millennia-old Time Lord they threatened to shudder the walls of the Library of the TARDIS.

The Doctor felt mind wander far away, into succulent recesses of her faculties, remembering the good and best of times in her past with Rose. Now they would have them again, only better by a thousand-fold. The Doctor felt her eyes rolling back a little as her body tensed around Rose’s sweet fingers as they entered her beautifully. Never had The Doctor felt such a beautiful sensation, incredible ecstasy worked its way through her system, liquid gold in her body, all as Rose kissed and bit at her exposed neck, fingers hell-bent on bringing pleasure to the Time Lord.

Apprehension and sweet nothings broke before long, The Doctor screaming and covering her arms around Rose’s body tightly, desperate to hold her close as she felt her new body crumbling away into orgasm. The sharp and quick bolts of lightning worked through her like a curse, an insane and supernatural spike in pleasure as release hit The Doctor all at once.

“Rose!”

“Doctor...” Rose moaned back at her, bringing her lips from her neck to her opened mouth, lips parched but glossy in the low light and begging for her lover. Rose kissed The Doctor passionately; full of wet and beautiful intimacy as her fingers remained, riding out the Time Lord through her orgasm to aftershocks. Both were heated messes as they crumbled to the floor like falling water, The Doctor panting.

She was shaking, dithering with pleasure, but Rose wanted more and more now. She snaked around The Doctor and pulled down her trousers. There was to be no silence in the library.


End file.
